¿Me Prestas un Lápiz?
by Luciel-San
Summary: Natsu Dragneel sólo quería un puto lápiz. Y terminó con una canción mata-reputaciones de Lissana, Rogue con SWAG, Sting en estado Emo-Depresivo, una pelea a las 4 después de la escuela, Gray siendo un idiota, una carta amenazadora y el número de teléfono de la chica más dulce y sexy del salón con la que al parecer tendría una cita... Bueno, al menos no todo era tan malo.
1. ¿Me prestas un lápiz?

**Disclaimer:**_ Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, las drogas y el fic son míos.~_

* * *

**_¿Me Prestas Un Lápiz?_**

Natsu Dragneel jamás venía listo para las clases. Por eso cuando llegó la hora de tomar notas en clase después de su primera materia que había sido Educasion Física, le llegó la enorme necesidad de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared.

Se le había olvidado el lápiz... _Otra vez_.

La verdad era que él juraba que esta vez no se le había olvidado nada, así que trató de recordar en donde rayos se le había olvidado y sólo una imagen de un hombre pelirrojo le llegó a la mente.

_"¡Hey Natsu! ¡Voy a coger tu lápiz prestado por hoy! ¿Si? ¡Gracias!"_

—Ese maldito viejo—sussurró Natsu por lo bajo. Su padre, Igneel, se la iba a pagar y bien caro.

Natsu suspiró, no le quedaba de otra que pedir prestado. Miró alrededor de la clase, la cual por cierto podía ver todo ya que su asiento estaba en la fila del medio. Y entonces sus ojos fueron a parar en una chica peli blanca una silla frente a su compañero de la derecha y suspiró.

La verdad era que no le gustaba hablar mucho con los Strauss. Tenían ciertos '_problemitas_'... Pero necesitaba un lápiz.

—Hey, psst.—Natsu comenzó, tratando de susurrarle a la chica—Hey, Lisanna. Psst! PSST!—Y por fin la chica lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules— ¿Me prestas un lápiz?

Lisanna lo miró fijamente, jamás quitando su vista de él, hasta que por fin reaccionó y juntó sus manos para luego señalarlo acusadora mente con su lápiz.

—Ajá—Exclamó con una sonrisa victoriosa—¡Yo sabía que querías regresar conmigo!—y a esto se refería él con los 'problemas' de los Strauss.

—Please bitch, solo te pidió un maldito lápiz.—dijo Gray mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

—Y jamás hemos salido.—contestó Natsu cubriendo se los ojos.

—Aún así escribiré una canción sobre eso.— dijo Lisanna mientras comenzaba a escribir en su cuaderno o '_cancionero_' como ella le llamaba.

—¿Y el lápiz?—Lisanna se volteó sólo un segundo para hablarle.

—¿Qué no vez que lo estoy usando para escribir la canción Natsu?—dijo, volviendo a poner toda su atención en el cuaderno—No molestes.

Natsu sólo pudo suspirar, después de todo, así eran los Strauss. Mirajane la casamentera, Lisanna con su sueño de ser como su ejemplo a seguir Taylor Swift y Elfman siempre tratando de ser el_ 'Hombre de Hombres'_ mientras pone la canción de Macho Men.

Entonces, Natsu volteó su asiento para mirar hacia atrás y molestar a su compañero Rogue con la pregunta del millón.

—Hey Cheney, ¿tienes un lá-

—¿Un lápiz? No—dijo, moviendo un poco las cadenas en su cuello, sólo para después mostrar los anillos en sus dedos—Pero tengo swag, observarme...

—No gracias—Dijo Natsu rápidamente, haciendo que Rogue, quién se había comenzado a levantar, se sentará y se quedará en su lugar mientras se comía una paleta.—Oye Sting, ¿tienes un lápiz?

Sting, quien estaba a su izquierda, lo miró con ojos grandes y semi-aguados. Su labio inferior comenzando a temblar.

—No Natsu-san, no tengo otro lápiz. Lo siento, en realidad lo siento. ¡Agh! Soy el peor compañero de todos, la persona más egoísta del mundo. Te iría a comprar un lápiz pero tampoco tengo dinero. ¡Ay! No merezco tu amistad Natsu-san, no la merezco...

Natsu movió su silla un poco en orden de alejarse lentamente de Sting. Era verdad que el chico lo admirara, pero... Esto ya era otro nivel.

No le quedó de otra que mirar detrás de Gray, donde se encontraba Redfox, quien apenas había puestos sus pies sobre la silla.

—Oie, Gajeel—pero este no le hizo caso—¡Lata oxidada! ¿Qué no puedes oírme?

—¿Qué quieres Salamander?—exclamó con furia.

—¿Tienes un lápiz?

—¿Uh? ¿Para qué?—dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa—¿Para qué te lo metas por el cu-

—¡Redfox! ¡Ya van 3 veces que te llamo la atención! ¡Te quiero fuera de mi salón! ¡Ahora!—Exclamó la profesora Evergreen mientras lo señalaba con un marcador.

Varias risas se oyeron en el salón mientras que Gajeel sólo recogía sus libros y su mochila. Pero claro, se detuvo un momento al lado de la silla del pelirosa.

—Tu. Yo. A las 4. Después de la escuela—susurró con odio, para que sólo él lo pudiera escuchar.

—¡Redfox!_ ¡Afuera!_

—¡Ya voy!

Genial, ahora se había metido en problemas con Gajeel, aunque no le molestaría pelear un poco. Tenía demasiado estrés... Pero aún necesitaba un lápiz.

—Hey, Loke—llamó al chico frente a él—¿Tienes un lápiz?

—Nope—dijo sin mirarlo—Sólo traigo un espejo para admirar mi infinita belleza.—dijo mientras movía un poco su espejo para mirar a Natsu.

Él sólo pudo suspirar. Aún no sabía como Loke sacaba 10/10 en los trabajos.

—Oye Gray, Gray, Gray, Gray, Gray—El chico lo miró irritado como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a matar—¿Tienes un lápiz?

—Oye Natsu, no estoy para boberías como-

—¡Fullbuster! ¿Tiene algo que compartir con la clase?

—N-No Evergreen-san.

—Eso pensé.—Entonces siguió anotando en la pizarra.

—Mira cabeza de cerillo—le sussurró a Natsu—¿Qué acaso no vez que solo vengo a la escuela a poner mi enorme trasero en esta incómoda e inútil silla y hacer como que escucho a la profesora mientras evito a Juvia?

—Ya, calma tus hormonas princesa de hielo, ni que te hubiera pedido chicle—exclamó hundiéndose en su silla, en la cual se sorprendió al ver una cartita pegada en su cuaderno, la cual no dudó en leer.

_**"Le pones los ojos encima o tocas a Gray-sama y te voy a **__**CASTRAR**__**."**_

_**—Anonim **_

Un escalofrío le pasó por su espalda. Ya él sabía quien era. Juvia Loxar, acosadora personal de Gray. Así que miró hacia una de las filas de enfrente, donde Juvia le está sonriendo, sólo para luego poner una sonrisa macabra y murmurara las palabras: '_Te voy a matar_'.

Natsu guardó la nota y puso su cabeza entre sus manos ¿Es que acaso nadie tenía un simple lápiz.

—Hey—Alguien lo movió y él levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con una hermosa chica rubia—Natsu ¿Verdad?

—Si—y ahí fue que se dió cuenta de que esa chica era Lucy Heartfilia, una de las chicas más sexys e inteligentes del salón.

—Oí que necesitabas un lápiz—dijo mientras le daba un lápiz rojo del #2.

—¡Gracias! Por fin podré copiar mis notas.

—No hay de que.

Lucy se quedó un momento removiendose en el lugar, hasta que porfin hizo algo. Le pasó un pequeño papel a Natsu.

—Llámame e invítame a salir ¿Si?—Y con eso se había ido a su lugar.

—Oye ¿Acaso Heartfilia te invitó a salir?—Exclamó Loke, ahora poniendo toda su atención en Natsu, el cual sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Pensar que él sólo quería un puto lápiz. Y terminó con una canción mata-reputaciones de Lissana, Rogue con SWAG, Sting en estado Emo-Depresivo, una pelea a las 4 después de la escuela, Gray siendo un idiota, una carta amenazadora y el número de teléfono de la chica más dulce y sexy del salón con la que al parecer tendría una cita.

Entonces miró el pequeño papel con el número de teléfono de Lucy.

Bueno, al menos no todo era tan malo.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado ^^_**

**_Bueno, estuve enferma todo este fin de semana y ¿Que mejor manera de recompensarlo con un One-Shot xD?_**

**_Va dedicado a todos mis amigos del cole, los muy hijos de su mai que jamás me prestan nada. Y a cierta loca, porque no superó que sus clases comienzan en agosto xD [Sabes que te asmo~]_**

**_Se despide, Luciel-San~_**


	2. ¿Donde esta mi lápiz?

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía._

* * *

_**¿Donde está mi lápiz?**_

Natsu Dragneel sintió la enorme necesidad de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared... Otra vez...

¡¿Dónde demonios había puesto el puto lápiz?!

No habían pasado ni 2 semanas desde que se le olvido el lápiz y ahora que si lo trae, lo pierde.

¡¿Pero donde carajos estaba?!

Él recordaba que lo tenía la primera y segunda hora. ¡¿Pero dónde rayos estaba?! Ni que le hubieran salido patas y se fuera bailando a una discoteca.

Miró hacia todos lados intentando encontrar el lápiz con la mirada. Nada por el lado derecho. Ni el izquierdo. Mucho menos la fila del medio.

—Demonios—maldijo en voz baja—¡¿Donde rayos esta?!

—¿Natsu-san?—preguntó Sting al ver como el chico a su lado estaba por explotar—¿Que pasa?

—No encuentro mi lápiz—suspiró, dejando su ira de lado—¿Lo haz visto Sting?

Natsu vio como Sting bajo la mirada, solo para luego subir la cabeza y mirarlo directamente con los ojos aguados. Él sabía que cuando esa pasaba se tenía que alejar, pero... Ya era demasiado tarde.

—No, no lo he visto Natsu-san. Soy la peor persona del mundo. No sirvo ni para eso. ¡Soy un inútil! ¡Perdóname Natsu-san! ¡Perdonameeeeeeee!—lloriqueaba el rubio mientras se lanzaba encima a Natsu.

—¡Maldicion Sting! ¡Suéltame!—gritó mientras trataba de quitarse al rubio de encima—¡Esto se ve muy gay! ¡Y tengo novia, Sting! ¡Demonios!

—Como si tener el cabello rosado no fuera lo suficientemente gay ¡Gihi!

—¡PÚDRETE GAJEEL!—gritó mientras le saca el dedo, lo cual solo hizo reír más al pelinegro.

—¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!—los tres sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar aquella voz—¡¿Estaban peleando?!

—¡N-no!—chillaron. Sting agarrando mas fuerte a Natsu.

Erza Scarlet, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, mejor conocida como "Titania" estaba justo frente a ellos con un aura amenazadora. Todos, y digo TODOS, tenían que obedecerla. Su palabra era ley. Y si encontraba a alguien desobedeciendo las reglas o haciendo algún desorden... Solo digamos que estabas muerto.

—¡Gajeel!—dijo señalándolo—¡La próxima vez que te vea comenzar una pelea te voy a castrar y a tirar por la ventana! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

—S-si.

—¡Sting!—el rubio tembló nerviosamente bajo su mirada—¡Suelta a Natsu! ¡No esta permitido ese tipo de afecto durante las clases ni en lugares públicos!

—P-pero-

—¡Sin peros!—y así Sting mejor se escondía debajo de su silla, donde podía estar a salvo—Y Natsu— Erza suspiró—¡¿Cuantas veces necesito decirte que-

—Umm... Disculpe... ¿Señorita Scarlet?

La pelirroja estaba a punto de gritar a quien sea que osaba interrumpirla hasta que vio la figura en la puerta, la cual era de nadie mas ni nadie menos que Jellal Fernándes, el delegado de un curso mayor y el único que podía calmar a Erza.

—Necesitamos de su presencia. El director mandó a llamar a los encargados de cada curso para una reunión especial.

—E-esta bien—dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡Espera! ¡Erza! ¿Haz visto mi lá-

—¡Natsu!—gritó, solo para ver como el chico se callaba—Bien. Y mas les vale a todos ustedes que el curso siga en orden hasta que vuelva ¿Entendido?—Todos, incluyendo la profesora asintieron—Bien.—y con eso dicho, se fue.

Natsu suspiró. Ya iba mitad de clase y aun no encontraba el estupida la piz que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Se volteó hacia atrás para preguntarle a Rogue si sabia algo del endemoniado lápiz.

—Hey Cheney ¿Sabes dónde—Él mismo se detuvo, viendo como Rogue levantaba una ceja esperando a que terminara su pregunta—Es mas, mejor ni te pregunto.

—¡Oye!

Natsu lo ignoró completamente mientras tocaba el hombro de Loke, quien estaba frente a él.

—¡Loke! ¿Podrías parar de maquillarte un segundo y ayudarme con algo?—El pelinaranja movió su espejo para ver a Natsu sin mirarlo frente a frente con una cara de enojo—Gracias. Ahora ¿Haz visto mi lápiz?

—No, no lo he visto—dijo suspirando—Pero te juro que se que alguien lo tiene en la mano.

Natsu estrelló su cabeza contra su mesa. ¿Es que este día no podía ser peor?

—Oye Natsu—dijo una voz femenina no muy lejos de él—Creo que tengo lo que necesitas.

Él sabía quien era. Lisanna Strauss. Ya no podía lidiar mas con esa familia. Apenas y había salido vivo esa mañana cuando se topó con Mirajane quien no paraba de preguntarle acerca de su relación con Lucy. O de cuando se topó con Elfman en el pasillo y no paraba hablar de lo macho que era por yo no se que. Y ahora Lisanna. Si no fuera porque de verdad necesitaba encontrar su lápiz, ni si quiera se hubiera molestado en levantar la cabeza.

—Tengo lo que necesitas, Natsu. Se lo que quieres.—Natsu levantó la cabeza para mirar a la albina y esperó a que terminara su oración—¡Yo!

—Lisanna—dijo con una mano en la cabeza—¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no salimos, ni que estoy interesado en ti ni nada por el estilo?—dijo mirando como esta hacia un puchero—Además, estoy con Lucy.

—¡Se que me amas!—dijo con euforia—¡Y algún día me amaras!

—En tus sueños.

—¡Ya veras!—dijo una vez mas—Tengo que escribir una canción sobre esto.

Natsu suspiró. Es verdad que los Strauss eran un caso serio.

—Oye Natsu.—Natsu pudo escuchar como Rogue lo llamaba a sus espaldas—HEY Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu. Natsu.

—¡¿Que?!—gritó desesperado volteándose para ver a su compañero.

—Oye cálmate—le dijo tranquilamente—Se que estas celoso de todo mi swag pero no es para tanto—Natsu ya estaba a punto de voltearse hasta que—Y se quien tiene tu lápiz.

—¡¿Quién?!—Natsu había girado el cuello tan rápido que por un momento parecía la chica del exorcista.

—¿Que no se lo prestaste a Gray por el borrante?

Era cierto. Gray le había pedido la goma y él le había pasado el lápiz. Y no recordaba en ningún momento que se lo hubiera devuelto.

—¡Oye hielito!—dijo llamando la atención de su compañero—¿Donde esta mi lápiz eh?

—Yo no tengo tu puto lápiz llamitas—dijo enojado.

—¡Pero si yo te lo preste!—gritó Natsu levantándose de su silla.

—¡Y yo te lo devolví!—gritó Gray imitando su acción.

—¡Argh!—gritó, llamando la atención de todo el salón de clases—¡Todos aquí son unos putos ladrones! ¡Ya no se puede traer nada sin que alguien lo tome!

—Oye Natsu-

—¡Nada! ¡Pero nada! ¿Y por que? ¡Porque todos son unos putos ladrones!

—Hey Natsu-

—¡Mire profe, ya nada se puede traer aqui! ¡Porque todos se viven robando en este puto salon!

—¡Natsu!

—¡¿Que?!—gritó, mirando a Loke, quien había llamado su atención.

—¿Que no es el lápiz que tienes en la mano?

Natsu miró sus manos, encontrando efectivamente su lápiz en una de ellas.

—Oh—Ahora si que era la persona mas estúpida del mundo.

—¡Natsu Dragneel!—gritó la profesora—Te quedas aquí durante el recreo.

Y en ese mismo momento sonó la campana, haciendo que todos -incluyendo a la profesora- salieran del salón y se fueran a su receso. Natsu no le quedo de otra que volverse a sentar de mala gana y poner su cara entre sus brazos. De verdad que ese día era pésimo.

—Soy un idiota—murmuró.

—Si, si lo eres— Natsu levantó la cabeza solo para ver a su querida rubia frente a él.

—¿No deberías estar en recreo?

—¿Para que?—dijo colocando una silla frente a él y sacando una lanchera—Además tú estarías aquí solo y te morirías de hambre, así que traje algo más de comer.

—Eres increíble—dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa mientras que ella sacaba unos refrescos y unas patitas.

—Entonces, ¿Soy una ladrona?—preguntó la rubia luego de un tiempo.

Natsu se tomo unos minutos, pensando que le debería de responder hasta que se le ocurrió que decir.—Si.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó curiosa y algo ofendida.

—Robaste mi corazón.—dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Lucy sólo pudo sonrojarse mientras volvía a prestar atención a la comida en vez de al chico frente a ella.

—Idiota.—murmuró

—Si.—Dijo al escucharla—Tu idiota.

Él vio como ella sonreía, siempre encontraba alguna manera de hacer que se le olvidara todo, y para él, era perfecto.

Bueno, al final no todo estuvo tan mal.

* * *

_¿Querían Segunda parte? Pues aquí esta ^^ Espero que les haya gustado xD_

_Este Capitulo esta dedicado a un queridó y amado pandicornio! [**Ligia**, hablo de ti xD] Acosenla en facebook e.e okno_

Nos leemos pronto ^^

Se despide, Luciel-San~


End file.
